Why I hate failing
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: Izuna Uchiha hated failing since the time he failed to help his brother. Now he is on a personal vendetta against the Senju family and won t be satisfied until he recovered what Hashirama stole from him. Tobirama separated from his family in order to follow his ideals. How did they end up as allies? And will they achieve their drems? Hashimada, raped, slight Tobizu
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I wanted for a time to write something like this, I hope you liked it!

Naruto is not mine

Izuna looked at himself in the mirror, enjoying his appearance. He was going to a party with his friends, which he was still amazed for. His father had been a famous serial murderer, Tajima Uchiha, who a year ago was arrested after three years free on the streets. His poor children had passed it bad since then, three of them had even died for different reasons. Only he and Madara endured, the closest to each other. In fact everything was wrong for him until this summer one of the popular kids wanted him to join their group. He accepted immediately and since then his life was nothing but parties and social life.

"Do you… have to go?" asked his brother from the door, pale and with red eyes, as if he has been crying. It was not so unusual, the younger has found him silently weeping in the corners several times. It begin after the first time he went to party, so he thought he was just mad at him for all the time he spent away from home.

"Yes, I have to, we need to make some social life"

"Please…"

"You can always come with me, it will make you some good to…"

"We have already tried, they will never accept me" Izuna remembered that time. And he remembered too that when he came back home after his brother was sobbing in his room. "Please, Izu…"

"No, Madara, I value my social life and you should find yourself some friends if you don´t want to stay alone."

"Please, stay home, don´t leave me alone" he could practically see the tears staining his brother´s cheeks, but that wasn´t going to convince him.

"I will be back before sunset, goodbye" and he left. Madara begin trembling, alone in home again… but not for much time. For his part the younger brother arrived and his friends cheered, all of them with huge glasses of liquor in his hands. The Uchiha was given one too and he started drinking and dancing… Having a good time.

"I know you are here, little Madara" commented a brunette man when he opened the door to the Uchiha residence. He scanned the area, trying to find out Madara´s new hideout. It was always like that, he came to be with his love and he hid, so he had to find him out. "When are we going to end with this, love? Let´s have a good time." He finally located a little room under the stairs, where someone could hide. He opened it. "Got you"

"No… NO!" he was dragged out, screaming and trashing. "Get away from me! Don´t touch me! Somebody help me!"

"Come on, we have done this hundreds of times, why are you making this so much difficult?" Hashirama asked the sobbing creature. It has begun some time ago, little after Tajima Uchiha´s arrest. He confessed to his nineteen years old son and was rejected by him, but he was so obsessed with the raven that he didn´t let it go. He started sending gifts to their door, but they were thrown to the trash bin. Several months passed like that and he decided it was time to take drastic measures. He talked with some of his family´s friends and they agreed to distract Izuna while he did his thing. And it happened, he was able to be with his wild beauty… with a little bit of force.

"Let me go…" sobbed the younger man. "Let me go…"

"Don´t do this more difficult" answered the man and dragged him towards the bedroom, a trashing Uchiha on his hands. When he hit the bed in rather rough manner, he knew there was no escape and just prepared himself for the session of pain.

"Izuna… Izu, help me!" he screamed and continued screaming in terror when everything happened.

-In the party-

"I have to go, he gets completely crazy when I arrive late" said the younger Uchiha to his friends, who were drinking even more alcohol. It was no legal, but they didn´t care. Well, at least he wasn´t on drugs like them, because he was sure that they were inhaling was cocaine.

"You shouldn´t listen to every words he says, after all the emo can survive without you for a more minutes" said Gengetsu, clapping. Immediately some nice girls went inside, one for each of them. "This eye candies want some love"

"Hell, yeah" and he begin with his. After a few quickies, he realized it was very dark, too much. He consulted the hour… nine thirty. Shit! Madara was going to kill him! He put on his clothes and escaped. His bedmate eyed him confused. "Sorry, but I should have arrived home several hours ago"

"Okay" she said. He ran from the house and towards his home.

-At the house-

Hashirama woke up after several round of sex, finding his forced lover trembling and sobbing under the gag he put on him, still tied up to the bedposts. He removed the mouthpiece first, hearing him cough slightly. Then he undid the arm restrainers and pulled the other to his feet, forcing him to walk, even if he was hurt and didn´t have the strength to do so. They arrived at the bathroom and he pushed him inside.

"You know what to do" he instructed. The Uchiha nodded and, still crying, washed himself of all the evidence. It was a countermessure, as the Senju didn´t want to give him any weapons to fight him, like a DNA sample. And he have more time to eye him while he showered. "Hurry, we don´t have much more"

"I…."

"You didn´t want him to find out, no?" he raised an eyebrow. "Because that would be very unfortunate and you don´t want to know what I´m capable of doing."

"No…"

"Then hurry up!" the raven finished quickly and turned off the shower. He was then allowed to dress in a light bathrobe and to go to his bedroom. The intruder left through the backdoor just in time for the younger brother to enter. Like always, he found his brother making his bed and then lying in there, sobbing…

"Why do you do that so much?" he asked from the door.

"Please don´t go away again" the older begged.

"Impossible, I have a party in two days"

"Please don´t…"

"No, it´s final" and he left, not minding his brother´s yells about having to come back. He is just paranoid I will leave him alone, he said to himself, he needs friends.

-Two days later-

Izuna was trying to take a taxi to his party when he remembered he was asked to bring some booze, but he forgot and left the bottles in his house. He cursed at himself. He was already an hour late, but… what could he do? He walked back towards his house and opened quietly the door. He wasn´t giving his brother fake hopes that he would be staying today. Then he listened some pretty strange noises, like… moaning? Yes, moaning… and sobbing very quietly.

"Nii-san?" he asked from downstairs and they stopped, he heard footsteps on the floor and they weren´t Madara´s. He was lighter. He grabbed a broom and rushed to his sibling´s room, only to find the window opened and the older Uchiha tied up to the bed, naked and gagged. He stared horrified for a few seconds before he rushed to his side and untied him. "God… oh, God" he muttered in horror, now knowing why his brother was so adamant in him staying. How many times has this happened? He smacked at himself, he needed to concentrate first. "Nii-san? Can you hear me?"

"Go… away… don´t touch me… don´t do this to me" Madara sobbed loudly. Izuna bit his lip and hugged him until he fainted. Now he could assess the damage. He begin with his wrists, there were red marks but nothing serious. His mouth was okay too… when it was time to see his… privates, he felt his cheeks on fire. But this was quickly overpowered by the indignation and fury when he saw the blood and cum in there.

"Dammit!" he screamed and felt to the floor. This awoke the older, who lowered his head, ashamed.

"I´m so…"

"Don´t say you are sorry" exploded Izuna. "Don´t you dare to say you are sorry! If anyone should be sorry is the bastard that did this… and me"

"It´s not your…"

"Of course it is! I should have known, Madara" he grabbed his hand and held it. "You have never been a person who is afraid of being alone. When you changed I should have realized something was wrong… Oh, God, I´m so sorry"

"Not your fault"

"It is…"

"No, listen to me, it´s not you fault" smiled the older raven and tried to get up. Unfortunately his body had time to process the pain he was in and now he couldn´t. "Er… can you help me get up. I want to wash up and…"

"Yes… but first you need to get a calming hot beverage inside of you. How about I make you some tea?" he rushed to the closet and pulled out a shirt and a pair of boxers. "Here, were them, Don´t worry, I will be right back. Then you could shower."

"Okay?" Izuna made sure he put on the clothes before rushing to the kitchen and prepare a strong tea with some drops of liquor. He rushed back to Madara and, after he drank it, he helped him into the bathroom. Once he was inside the bathtub with warm water he collected the clothes. "I´m going to wash them" he said, but he didn´t. He knew that someday he will need them… to located that bastard and kill him. He undid his brother´s bed too and sealed all the evidence in a bag, hiding it in his room. "Are you finished?"

"Yes! I´m getting out now!"

"Okay, I will give you new clothes so you can get out!" he dashed to help him get out. Izuna looked at the bite marks he was now able to see. The younger brother didn´t say anything and helped him into his piyamas to put him to sleep.

"Can you stay here for tonight?"

"Yes… I will"

-A few days later-

"Are you okay?" asked Izuna.

"Yes… maybe" his injuries has gotten better, but Madara still refuse to tell Izuna the identity of his assaulter or to tell the police. What he didn´t know is that his younger brother has already sent his clothes full of DNA to a lab. In a few days he will have the identity and proofs of the criminal.

"Look, we have to go out… to get some food. It will only take a few minutes…" the older nodded and went to change. He was still scared and jumping at every little sound, but he knew that with Izuna by his side he will be fine. They went to the supermarket, shop quickly and returned home. Then they found something strange. "What the hell are you doing here, officers?"

"Is detectives, mister Uchiha, and we have some questions for you" said one of them, approaching to them. "It seems that you haven´t been getting out of your house lately, huh? Or have you been getting out through the back door?"

"What are you talking about?" he said confused.

"There have been some murders… with the MO of Tajima Uchiha"

"And you are accusing me or my brother of…"

"No, your brother isn´t the one under suspicions, it´s you because you have changed drastically in the present days" the man crossed his arms. "I´m sorry but you will have to come with us."

"Otouto…" Madara didn´t want to be left alone.

"I will be back as soon as I can, don´t worry" said the younger, grabbing his brother´s hands. He won´t subject him to go to a building where the criminals were kept, as he already had issues trusting people. "Go inside, lock all the doors and don´t get out no matter what."

"But…"

"Do it!" he yelled, startling him a bit. "I will be back. Goodbye"

"Bye" Madara got inside and did as he was told. Unfortunately, the brunette was already inside and hiding in one of the many places he has seen Madara hiding. He finally got a deal with his father, an important politician. Butsuma wanted Hashirama to get married with Mito, a nice girl from high society, but he didn´t want. To agree he negotiate with his father. The older Senju will have to build them a house with a hidden room underground, with no windows or escaped except the door, prepared to serve a prison.

"It´s for a special person" he answered. As Butsuma don´t really cared if his son did as he was told and help him in his carrier, he agreed. Now, as the manor was already build and the room was ready, all he need was to take the Uchiha there.

"Hello, Madara-chan" the attack was quick and in a few seconds the raven was lying on the floor, unconscious. He was carried to a car and taken away…

-A few hours later-

After proving he didn´t have anything to do with the murders, Izuna was allowed to return home. Much to his surprise, there was no one there. He yelled for his brother, running around the house, but couldn´t find him. He was desperate when the phone ringed. With the hope that it was his nii-san, he ran for it, but it wasn´t. In contrast, it was the guy from the lab he visited, calling for the results of the samples he asked for.

"This has to be a big deal, it belonged to Hashirama Senju" Izuna was completely speechless. "Hello? Are you still there?"

"…" of course he knew Hashirama Senju. He was the most popular guy in the city, son of an important man… and the same one that invited him to the popular group shortly before everything started. He tried to remember every party he assisted since then. No, he wasn´t there. He haven't noticed before because you somewhat trusted the man. "I will kill him"

"I think I didn´t heard you, are you there?"

"Oh? Yes. Please sent me the results, I will need them"

-In the Senju Manor-

Madara awoke with a terrible pain in the head and looked around. This was nothing like his house. It was more like a hole in the ground… with concrete walls. The Uchiha was lying near a wall in a small bed made of wood. He raised his hands and found rudimentary shackles around his wrists, connected to a chain locked to the floor by a ring in the concrete and a huge lock. He tried to escape pulling on it with all his force, but there was no use. He was trapped.

"You are awake" a voice that sent shivers down his spine resounded in the room. He looked at the door and found there the most terrifying person in the world for him.

"Hashirama…"

"Welcome, I prepared this place just for you… so we can be together at last" he closed the door and advanced towards his prey. The raven´s eyes widened and he tried to escape more, crying and screaming to be let go. Unfortunately, there was no use. No one can heard him there…


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate them, I hate them so much…" Izuna mumbled as he changed the channels. Today was the five anniversary of his brother´s disappearance and he felt even more like a failure than before. His hands were on his laptop, tipping fiercely an article of his blog, something that had kind of become his life after Madara was kidnapped. He reached for his coffee pot, only to find that it was empty. "And now I´m out of my damn coffee! This have to be their fault too!"

"Izuna?" someone that was in the other room questioned, exiting the place. He held a blanket over it and seemed to have better nights. "What? What are you doing…? Hey, it´s that the lame blog about politics that some social resentful guy writes online? I think it doesn´t have any followers…"

"It is MY blog" the other paled. "And it has some followers… three to be specific" he crossed his arms. "And you have overstayed your welcome. Leave"

"Izuna…"

"I was just in the mood for some hate sex yesterday in the bar, it didn´t mean anything." He glared at the guy that just called his blog lame… on his worst day in all the history of his life! "So leave before I blow up."

"Fine" the other went to the room and remerged dressed into the clothes he was wearing last night. "Who would even be with a grump like you. I didn´t know what I saw in you last night, I must have been intoxicated."

"Yes, you were"

"That´s great!" he put on his snickers. "I will go now, you stupid idiot" he walked to the door with his head held high. "Oh, and by the way, your blog is lame… L-A-M-E. the lamest thing that ever existed in internet."

"Fuck you!" the Uchiha threw a glass towards him, looking for more news on the web over the same family that obsessed him since the lab´s results arrived. when his mind couldn´t work right, he grabbed his mug and walked to his very untidy kitchen. The house was a mess since his brother disappeared his life was as messed up as that house… because Madara used to do all the housework. He looked into his cabinets, but couldn´t find anything. "Dammit!" he grabbed his keys and went to the super. When he was exiting, he collided with one of the other customers. "Watch where you are going!"

"You watch where you are going" the man answered, glaring at him. Izuna dusted himself as if he had touched something dirty and grabbed his bags. The man followed him outside of the market, which was very strange. Besides, he could recognize that man.

"Excuse me, do you want something? Because I don´t want anything to do with you."

"Do you even know who I am?"

"Tobirama Senju, second son of the congressman Butsuma Senju and one his many supporters during the campaign" he started turning around, but the albino stopped him. "What do you want?"

"First of all, you are grump. Setting that aside, I´m not a supporter of my father, not anymore" the Senju lowered his head a bit. Since he found his father involved in corruption last summer, he stopped supporting him.

"Good for you" Izuna tried to get rid of his hand.

"And casually, I know you too" started Tobirama, lifting one hand. "You are that online blogger that is always badmouthing my whole family in his lame page… I mean amazing" the frown in the Uchiha´s face was deeper than the Great Cannon. "I know that last winter you got a restriction order for entering one of our houses without permission" the raven looked away. "Great way to get caught, by the way"

"Well, it´s great to find out someone that enjoyed that" he said, finally getting rid of him. "If you have finished mocking me…"

"I am not here to mock at you or at your blog, it´s just that… apart from me you are the only one that believes that my father is in some kind of dirty business" he lowered his head. "Can you share your findings with me?"

"I don´t share with the enemy"

"I´m not your enemy, in fact, I could be your ally" Izuna looked at him as if he couldn´t believe him. "Can I invite you a coffee?"

"Fine" his need of caffeine talked for him. Next thing he knew, he was sitting in front of the brother of Madara´s kidnapper inside a Starbucks, drinking an expresso. "Thank you very much, but I don´t share my information with the enemy."

"I told you I was not the enemy"

"Could you prove it?"

"No" the albino crossed his arms. "Some months ago I saw something that… my father is abusing his power. Soon I realised that most of the people with him are doing that too. It was… it was too much for me. I helped putting those idiots on the power, I want to be the one to take it from them."

"Why do you care? You lived your entire life out of those benefits" the raven continued. "And… you live around here? I haven´t seen you in the market once before and it´s not that big of a place."

"You caught me, I don´t. in fact, I came here just to talk to you, Izuna Uchiha" the other glared at him. "don´t look at me like that, I´m offering you my help"

"And I am rejecting it" he grabbed his coffee to leave. "I don't need your dammed help, specially because this must be some sort of trick for… for stopping me… to make me desist. But no… I won´t do it."

"Why would you continue doing something without a reward? I am offering you the opportunity to actually catch my father in something dirty and you are going to throw it into the trash? What kind of anti system grump are you?"

"One that hates failing" he said before standing up. "Thanks for the coffee, I have to leave now"

"Hates… wait!" they started to walk alongside each other on the street. "Please! You have to listen to me" he stopped the raven on his tracks. "What the hell was that answer?"

"Get out of my way"

"No" his eyes locked into him.

"Get out of the way" he tried to push him away. "After all your family has done to me… you are doing this…"

"What? What did my family do to you?"

"Why should I tell you? You wouldn´t care" he pushed him aside too. The albino let him go, thinking about his answer. He said that he hated failing… everyone hated failing… but he said that with so much hate that he scared the Senju. He put his hands on his pockets and took out his phone. he saw the blog again.

"Why so much hate?" Izuna arrived home, drank his coffee and started writing on his blog. It was a nice Saturday morning, once he would have been going out to a party… but that was before he failed. His mood got dark after remembering how bad he failed his beloved older brother. Then the door ringed.

"What?" he opened the door and found Tobirama there. "Are you stalking me or something like that?"

"No, I just want your help at something" the raven crossed his arms. "Please, just… help me. I promise that after we are finished, my father will pay whatever he did to you, but please…"

"What? You think I´m against your father?" he nodded, showing the blog. "Well, maybe a little bit, he has a bit of guilt in what happened to me, but no. I don´t hate your father that much."

"Then you didn´t entered the house to find some skulls on his closet?"

"I needed to find something on the person I really hate" Tobirama looked at him confused. "Do you even read the blog? I stated my hate for that person all over it!"

"I… only read certain parts" he admitted. "But that didn´t matter, who do you hate?"

"Who else? Your brother… Hashirama Senju" the look on the albino´s face was the most consternated one in the world. "What? Does that trouble you? It was good to meet you, now get out of my life."

"You have to be mistaken, my brother is…"

"Get out of my house! I don´t want to hear anything about how perfect that damn man is! Because he… he…" the raven put a hand over his eyes. "Just get out of my house and let´s forget we even met"

"Forget it? I don´t want to" Tobirama entered to the house by the force. "Look, I want to bring down my father and to the day you are the person who has made a bigger dent on his image. I know you don´t like me and the feeling is mutual after what you said about my brother, but not enough to not to work with each other" he smiled in a daring way. "Besides, it will be great to see your face when I show you my brother is a good man."

"Ja, it´s you who is going to lose."

"Let´s see it"

"Okay, let´s do this together" he went to his computer, while the other looked around. "What information could you possibly offer me that I don´t have already?"

"Do you ever clean?" the albino picked up a pair of boxers, throwing them on the ground. It was surely nasty. "Forget it, I will show you…"

-In another place-

"Please, help me" Madara said, pulling his legs towards chest, lying on the same old and dirty bed as ever. His shackles hurt him more than ever, he thought the injuries under them were getting infected. Besides that, this was the best moment he had in many years. Hashirama had to get out of town for something, which meant that he wasn´t raped for a few days. He lifted his hands to his chest, which also hurt. It has been hurting since he had that strange cold last winter.

"Get up" a woman appeared in the entrance to his jail, looking beautiful and angry. She untied his bondages, pulling from them towards the entrance. "You are going to wash all the kitchen and better finish before my husband arrived home."

"Yes, madam" he didn´t have to be a genius to know that Mito didn´t like him. She liked making his life a misery… well, more miserable than it already was. The Uzumaki women wanted to get rid of him… or would have wanted it if it wasn´t for the fact that if she did so she will be stuck satisfying Hashirama´s sadistic and somewhat strange sexual needs. She didn´t even want to know what the brunette did to Madara to make him scream that way. "Can you… can you take me to the garden after this?"

"You know the rules, only my husband can do it" she answered looking away as he cleaned. She had more servants to do that, but she loved to see her spouse´s beloved trophy being humiliated like that. "Why do you want to go there anyway? Isn´t your cell comfortable enough for you?"

"I… I just want to feel… the sun on my… skin" the raven started to feel that horrible sensation on his chest, like his hearth was racing. His vision became blurry, but he continued cleaning or there will be no sun for him that day. "While… while…"

"While what? While he didn´t change idea?" she started making an angry sound with her heels. "Look, I don´t care what do you have to stand to earn that price…"

"I have time… while I still have time" she just looked at him in disbelieve. He must be joking, she said to herself. She wasn´t able to think about it long, as Hashirama arrived home and took the raven to the inner garden, making sure of tying his chains so he didn´t try to escape. He was then left alone in the sun, enjoying the rays caressing his skin in the sole bank in there. His eyes slowly closed, thinking about what happened lately. For some reason he didn´t think he had much time left… but he didn´t want to go…

"I know that maybe this wasn´t the romantic life you imagined, but…" the Senju appeared that moment to pick him up, but was suddenly attacked while he was untying his chains. Madara didn´t took even one moment to rest and started running. He wasn´t going to spend a second more in that place. He… he didn´t want to feel like this anymore. He wanted his life back. He wanted to see Izuna again. He wanted… he wanted… he didn´t want to die! And if he stayed there he was definitely going to die in the darkness of his cell, alone! His chest ached, but he could do it… he can do it… "Madara!"

"Get away from me" he said with as much voice as he could gather. The he felt something pulling his legs, making him feel to the ground. The land hurt a lot. "Don´t…"

"Madara, why do you keep escaping form me?" the brunette asked, caressing his face before pulling him from the chain towards his cell. In the middle of the pulling he felt unconscious. "You won´t escape from me again"

"Hummm" the raven awoke in his bed, feeling like he will vomit at any moment. "Where am I? What am I doing here?" he started touching himself. "My… my head…"

"I told you… my dear Madara" Hashirama pet his hair as if he was a cat, something the other hated. "You won´t escape from me anymore"

"What?" he raised his head, looking at his body. When he saw his lower parts he felt like screaming, a scared expression on his face. The bastard broke his legs… in three parts. Now they were all swollen and purple. "No… No…"

"I love you… this was the only way to make sure you stayed with me… Madara, you forced me to do it" the Senju hugged him, ignoring the screams and panicked attitude of his beloved. The Uchiha didn´t stop, as he didn´t think he would be able to walk ever again thanks to that bastard. He wouldn´t be able to escape… to see his little brother ever again… to live… he was going to die alone in that place… "I love you"

"Let me go… let me go!"

"I can´t"

"Let me go!"

-A few weeks later-

"I have to say it, our partnership is working" Izuna typed on his computer while his new partner offered him another piece of juicy information. "This is going to be a complete blow to that bastard´s image."

"And I am winning, as my brother is not involved in anything" Tobirama said, looking at the clock. "Woow, it´s already late" then he realised something "How about you and me going to the bar? My threat"

"Sure, why not?" answered raven after he realised he haven´t done anything fun in a long time. Maybe he should have fun… "I know a good bar we can go to"

"Lead the way" they went to the bar and started drinking and chatting. One thing lead to another and before they could realise they ended up in the bed together, kissing and touching very inappropriate places. The night after Tobirama woke up late in bed, feeling better than in many months. He redressed himself before exiting the room, joining with his partner in the coffee table. "It was a great night"

"Yes, one of the best"

"And now that we are more than friends, you can tell me what did my brother do to you to make you hate him so much" asked the albino, standing behind him.

"You are unbelievable" the blogger got up. "just one night together and you already think you and me are an item? Mature a bit, boy, we are not a couple. It was just a one night stand, a very good one night stand."

"You are a jerk!"

"Sweetie, that´s the best you got? Usually my bedmates have worse words for me" the Senju just escaped the house, crying. Izuna tried to work on his blog, but couldn´t concentrate at all. After a few hours of trying, he finally had enough. "Fuck" he grabbed his keys and tried to find the albino. He found him in a park, on the benches. "I thought I will find you here"

"Why did you search for me?" Tobirama cleaned his eyes. "I thought our really great one night stand has already finished."

"Maybe… Maybe I was a jerk" he sighed, a tense silence filling the ambient. "Okay, it´s enough. Do you want to know why I hate your brother so much? Here is the deal" he cleared his throat. "When I was a teenager, my brother and I lived alone at our house. Your brother introduced me to a bunch of rich kids and suddenly I was part of their group. I felt happy… until I found out his real reason to do so" the albino looked at him with curiosity. "He raped my brother… over and over again…"

"No way!"

"Then why was his DNA in my brother´s underwear when I found him tied up to the bed and bleeding?" Tobirama wanted to argue, but just couldn´t. "Madara was devastated after that happened, he could barely be by himself."

"Yes?" he asked. "And what happened to your brother? Did he kill himself?"

"No, he… was kidnapped… by the same person that raped him" he clenched his fists. "I couldn´t… I failed him… that´s why I hate failing."

"You must be mistaken, there is no way my brother…"

"It was him and now… I´m going to…"

"Well…" Tobirama didn´t want to believe it, but if there was a DNA test he had to admit that Hashirama at least slept with Izuna´s brother and things got a little bit harsh… on the sadistic way. Maybe Madara took away his consent and Hashirama didn´t get the message, he could be a fool sometime. "I want to prove it to you… that he is not guilty"

"He is…"

"Is not"

"He is"

"Is not!"

"He is"

"Alright!" the albino stopped them both. "Before one of us get´s bugs bunnied, I proposed you something" he took a breath to get courage. "I´m going to get you an order for the police to enter and search all my brother´s house. And when they don´t find your brother, you are going to have to admit that you were mistaken."

"Shouldn´t you say if?"

"No, when is better"

"If"

"When"

"If"

"When!"

-A few days later-

"My house? You are going to search in all my house" Hashirama opened the door, surprised to see his little brother along with some cops. He wasn´t worried about them finding Madara, he was in his very hidden cell, unconscious since the morning, when he fucked him for the last time. By his side, Mito was nervous. She didn´t want to be found out as an accomplice to her husband. "Sure, why not?"

"Thank you, aniya" Tobirama started his research, letting the authorities do their work. He was determinate to make Izuna realised his mistake too. When the cops didn´t find anything suspicious he was very satisfied… until something caught his attention. He walked straight at a shelf that seem to have metal things on the edges. "Are this hinges?"

"Tobirama…"

"Aniya, answer me. Are this… hinges?" Hashirama tried to block his very observant brother, but was stopped by a couple of cops. The albino grabbed the shelf, pulling it and opening a well hidden door. The corridor that it hid descended into the earth, with thick concrete walls avoiding any sounds to escape. "What´s in there?"

"Nothing, we don´t use that storage room…"

"Aniya… you didn´t…" Hashirama still tried to avoid the subject. Tobirama quickly caught his distress and went inside. He arrived to what he could only describe as a cell, holding only one prisoner. The prisoner in question was laying on a bed, with shackled around his ankles and two very hurt legs. In fact, he thought that the injuries could be infected. And what threw him aback the most was that the man actually resembled Izuna a bit. "Oh, God" he started working on the shackles. "Call an ambulance!"

"Right away" Madara was rushed to the hospital in a critical condition. While the medics did whatever they could to save his life, his brother arrived. his hearth was racing a mile a minute, asking desperately where was his brother.

"He is going to be okay" tried the albino to calm him down. "Shhhh, it´s okay. The doctors that are helping him are the best of the city, he is going to recover and then… then he will return home and recover his life… I promise you…" he finally managed to sit Izuna down. "Hashirama is in custody, they took him away when we found his secret cell."

"I hope he dies" said the Uchiha before storming off. A complete day passed before the raven was allowed to see his brother. Madara was unconscious, with his arm hocked up to an IV and his two legs in caskets. His younger brother took his hand, which was covered in scars for trying to dig his way out of the cell. "I failed you… I couldn´t protect you… I´m sorry"

"Don't blame…"

"It was my fault!" finally screamed the blogger. "I was too selfish to realise what that bastard was doing to him! I was trapped in my simple world of being popular! Why?! Why did he have to pay for my mistakes" he started crying. "I should have… I should have…"

"It´s not your fault" Tobirama tried to convince him, but there was no use. He continued to come for the next days, bringing flowers and other things to cheer the sick man´s room a bit. That day he was entering with a big ibiscus flower arrangement when he found a horrible scene. Madara had a white blanket over his face, completely still, and Izuna was holding his cooling like he was a zombie, unable to let go of him. "Izuna…"

"In the end, I failed in this too. I wasn´t able… to save him" he said in a dead tone. "It happened during the night. My… Madara woke up shortly before it happened. He smiled and said my name… before… a hearth attack. I was holding his hand… when he died" he closed his eyes. "Now I wish I had died with him"

"Why…"

"He was the world to me once" the younger Uchiha got up, finally letting go of his brother. "and I failed him, I failed him in the worst way…"

"Izuna, he was probably happy to see you again before his death and to have you there" the albino out his hand on his shoulder. "He probably wanted to congratulate you for saving him on the end…"

"Haven´t you hear, I wasn´t fast enough. If I were, then Madara wouldn´t be death" he shook the hand off his shoulder, exiting the place. The Senju tried to find him, but couldn´t. he disappeared from sight. Sighing, the albino started walking towards the police station where his brother was held. He needed to talk to him.

"Hello, aniya"

"Tobirama… how was Madara?" was the brunette´s first question, practically getting over the table with worried. "Please, tell me. Tell me how is him…"

"Why did you do it, aniya?" the white haired male asked. "You had everything in the world, why would you do that?"

"Because I loved him" was his answer. "I knew that there was no one that could take care of him better than me, but he didn´t want to recognize it. He continued trusting Izuna for that" Tobirama crossed his arms to stop himself from punching him. "So I built a place where I can protect him forever… until you ruined it"

"Your obsession over him was out of control" the albino said. Lifting himself from the chair. "that´s very sick, you know?"

"You haven´t answer my question, how is Madara?"

"Dead" this surprised the older Senju.

"What?"

"He is dead, haven´t you heard?" a glare was shot towards him. "Do you remember him having some sort of flu? Well, it was an infection with a bacteria that produced a toxin that affected the hearth. By the time he arrived to the hospital, he was beyond salvation. His hearth was too weak to endure the procedure that was needed to safe his life" he sighed. "Do you now understand what your obsession did? You killed him"

"Hummm…"

"Are you fine?"

"Yes, yes, I just"

"Whatever" Hashirama left the place, returning to his cell. The moment he stepped into it, he took a decision. Later that day, Tobirama received a very sad notice. His brother committed suicide in his cell.

Hello! I finally got the inspiration to continue this, did you like it? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Please… Please don´t!" someone was pleading in the darkness. Izuna simply ignored the anguished screams, as he has long since developed an insensibility towards them. He stared at the camera again, trying to tell if he was going to make it or not. Apparently not, because the alarm set off at that particular minute.

"Time´s up" he lifted himself from the sofa he was using as a bed to go to the room a lone teen was crying in the darkness of a cell, a very good recreation of the one that held his own brother while he was the Senju´s prisoner. "I´m sorry, but apparently he failed, so you don´t live."

"No… I don´t want to die"

"Blame the failure of your brother. Had he been able to" memories started to rush toward him, flooding his mind with his own nii-san´s last memories… he swallowed hard, trying to erase the thought that he failed again. "then you wouldn´t need to die"

"I… what have we done to you?!" the teen screamed. He still fight for his life, as he didn´t want to end up a blood stained corpse floating in the river.

"Nothing, you did this to yourselves" he finally pulled the trigger. The boy felt to the ground, sheading his blood in the covers. Tears came to his mind… "I´m sorry… I´m sorry!" Izuna himself felt to the ground next to the body. "I´m sorry, nii-san" his howls of pain echoed in the walls. "At least… at least I gave him a painless death… unlike yours… he was… it was merciful… I was merciful… he didn´t die… after a terrible agony… like you did"

RING!

"What now?" he walked towards the phone, decided to answer it, hang quickly and then dispose of the body as fast as he can. He watched the news last night, he was already given a name by the reporters, the Pistol Madman. He growled at the name, he wasn´t a madman. Hashirama used to be, he was only showing others what that bastard did to him. "Whoever this is…"

"Izuna? Izuna Uchiha?" a known voice called him from the other side. He suddenly lost all the will to hang. "I´m Tobirama… I just want to talk to you, please" the albino continued. "I know it has been three years, but I´m worried about you."

"You don´t have to, we are not together anymore, no?" he crossed his arms, not wanting to admit how much he missed him. "I broke up with you after my brother´s death"

"You didn´t break up with me, you just disappeared" the Senju continued. "I haven´t been able to forget you and… my aniya did a lot of damage to you and your family. I can understand that you don´t want to see me, but at least… at least talk to me, please. Or to someone, you need help…"

"Why do you think I need anyone´s help?" he grabbed a coffee mug that was close. Since his breakup… or disappearance according to Tobirama he has become addicted to the stuff, especially because it reminded him to the first time he and the now congressman chatted in a coffee store. "Do you think I sound like I need help?"

"Izuna, I´m not an idiot so stop treating me like I am" the albino said in a stern tone, not wanting to admit what he already knew. "I have seen you in the news, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Why do you think it´s me on the news?"

"I have eyes, you know" he continued. "Besides, it´s not like this is something I haven´t seen before." He hissed. "You are recreating your brother´s dead in those boys. The days that passed from the abduction to the death coincide with the amount of years my brother kept yours captive."

"So what?"

"So what?! Izuna, you don´t have to do it" the desperation in his ex´s voice was obvious. "Madara would have not asked you to do this for him."

"It´s not for him, dammit!" finally the Uchiha screamed. "Do you think I did this because I thought that nii-san would have asked me to do so? NO! I know he wouldn´t want me to become a murder! But he is dead and he is never coming back! A damn madman with an underground cell killed him! And I wasn´t able to save him! I wasn´t able to… sae my own brother… I failed to him… I failed…"

"Izuna, you did all you can" he tried to calm his ex boyfriend down. "Madara died with a smile because he was able to see you again, even after everything he has gone through." He continued with a soothing voice. "You saved him, Izuna, he was happy for that."

"My brother… he was my light… and your brother killed him" tears came to his eyes. "I promised I would protect him like he protected me and I… failed him… I failed to save him… and that damn bastard that took his life didn´t even pay for it! He took the easy way out! He died without paying for his life!"

"Izuna… he died in peace"

"That is not good enough" Tobirama tried to gain his attention again, but the sobbing Uchiha was trapped into his memories. "I wanted to twist Hashirama´s neck myself."

"Please, you can´t keep it like this, it´s not healthy and… those boys have not the fault" the albino sighed. "You… we can meet each other again. I miss you too… and I will go with you to the police if…"

"I´m not giving myself up"

"Izuna, what you have done…"

"I´m not giving myself up, not until one of those lazy asses finally succeeded in saving their older brothers. Until one of them…" he breathing in deeply, controlled his rampaging emotion. "saves him."

"This is not bringing your brother back"

"No" he answered, finally composed again. "Not until one of them gets the message. That I hate failing and that failure is something that I will not stand, never"

"Please, don´t do this to yourself. I know you had it bad after your brother died, but that is not excuse for killing those boys" the Senju was trying hard as he wanted to bring the other back to the light, but the man was not listening. "We can… we can go back together. We can go back together. If you don´t want to tell them about the murders is fine, you don't have to. Just stop doing that. Don´t force me to… to…"

"Force you to do what? Tell the police about my activities?" Izuna got the threat. "Fine, do it, I don´t care what you do" he smiled then. "By the way, I know you are not going to do it. And you know what? Because I´m the only persona that stood you for more than a month and for that, you are in love with me. I´m safe just because of that."

"I will… I will do it. I swear I will do it"

"You are wavering, I can hear that" continued the Uchiha, who didn´t care that the other was the only that stood him too in that moment. His hearth, filled with love for the man, could wait until his rampage finished. "Good night, Tobirama"

"Izuna, please… don´t do this"

"Have a good life" he hanged and turned around. The mug and the phone fell from his hands, followed by his body, who laid on the floor and cried. He wanted Tobirama, he wanted Madara, he wanted his other brothers, he wanted everyone he has ever lost back, but the dead simply couldn´t came back. And going back to his former lover would mean giving up his chances to get something right. "I need to pick the next one… this has to end this… end this forever… I need to… I need to pick the strongest bonded brothers out there… pick them up… they have to be just like us" he turned to see the photo of Madara. "No, nii-san?"

Don´t do this… You hate failing… don´t force me to… you hate failing… I love you… you hate failing… We can go back together… YOU HATE FAILING!

"I can still do it" he reassured himself. "I can go back with Tobirama once I finish with this… I will end this forever… forever and ever."

-Later-

"Wait for me here, okay, Sasuke?" Itachi said, taking a cigarette out of his pocket. His younger brother nodded before raising his eyes towards the screen that was showing the ticket numbers for the bank cashiers. They were adults, but were so close to each other that the two of them were used to go everywhere together. The younger one was thinking about how he should prepare dinner that night when their number came up.

"Itachi, it´s our turn!" he called, going to the doors to warn his brother. "Itachi, are you here? Nii-san?" he started searching for him there, in the entrance. The weasel didn´t use to go too far away to smoke, he was always by his side. "Itachi-nii?" he walked to an alleyway that was close. "Are you here?"

RING! A phone startled him.

"Oh, what…" he noticed the cell phone on the floor, long with something. It was Itachi´s necklace, which he had buy himself with his first salary. The older never took it out of his neck. He picked it confused, has he dropped it and was searching all the alleyway for it. The sound was making him anxious, so he picked it and answered. "Hello?"

"Sasuke…" it was like a whisper, but the Uchiha recognized Itachi´s voice. He was about to ask where he was when another sound took his attention.

"Listen to me, I have your brother" this made the raven´s eyes widen.

"If… if you want money… I can give it to you… just please… please don´t hurt nii-san" he started stuttering. "I… I don´t have much… I don't have much money… but… if you let him go… everything I have is yours…"

"I don't want money, I want you to rescue your brother" Sasuke nearly got a hearth attack. he recognized those lines, they were form the serial killer in the news last night. He has seen the history in TV with his brother then and they both talked in jokes about what they would do in case they met him. They never thought that they would be his next victims. "Find me before your time is up and he is free. Fail and he is death."

"Why… Why are you doing this?!"

"Because I hate failing" the man hanged and the young man started screaming, catching the attention of everybody around. A man heard him talking about the serial killer, calling the police.

"Please… someone help me… he can´t do that… my brother… please… please… SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

-in the police station-

"Are you better, Sasuke-kun?" officer Hatake gave him a cup, which he accepted but not drank. He had red eyes for crying so hard and was trembling hard. All the police officers were worried about this disappearance. The killer has gone too far now, taking the son of one of the former chief of police. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I… I don't know… I was not there…" he cried again. "I didn´t… Oh, God! I knew that that madman was lurking there and I didn´t go with him! I should have stayed right by his side, where I belong to! Why didn´t I go with him!"

"Calm down, it´s going to be okay" reassured him the silver haired man. The Uchiha was not being of help, shaking and too affected to even talk. "Sasuke… Sasuke, look at me. We are going to do everything we humanly can to get Itachi back with you, okay? But we need your help" the younger nodded. "What happened when you were at the bank?"

"I don´t know, I wasn´t seeing him" he blew his nose before continuing. "He… he said he was going to go outside to smoke… I hate that habit of him, but I couldn´t tell him not to do it with all the stress his boss was putting on him" he cleaned his face. "They called our number and I get outside to tell him… but I couldn´t find him… and then… then I found his necklace on the floor… with the cell… it ringed when I entered in the alleyway."

"He was watching you" the man understood. Yes, the killer was watching Sasuke, probably to gain some satisfaction out of his pain. "What else?"

"He told me… he told me that he hates failing, but I don´t know what does that mean" he trembled more. "Why would he say that?"

"He hates failing? Are you sure he said that?"

"Yes, why else would…" the phone rang and Sasuke looked at Kakashi for help. The Hatake motioned for him to pick it up and he did. The voice that was at the other end of the phone made him shiver. He didn´t know what to do

"Why aren´t you searching for your brother? Do you want to see him dead?"

"No… please… don´t hurt nii-san…"

"The WHY ARE YOU NOT SEARCHING FOR HIM?! YOU LOVE HIM, NO?! HOW MUCH?! THIS IS A PROOF OF THE LOVE YOU HAVE FOR HIM, SO GO AND DON´T STOP UNTIL YOU FIND ME! AND DON´T FAIL!"

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Because you were so close to your brother… I was sure that you won´t fail. You won´t fail and I finally were going to able to stop… I´m putting my hopes in you, don´t you dare to let me down or I´m going to kill your brother in such a way that you are not going to be able to recognize him."

"No…" the person hangs. This confused Kakashi a bit, this assassin was not like they thought, the profile was wrong. The man lifted himself from the seat, going to the back. Sasuke followed him. "What are doing? Why aren´t you working on helping me to get Itachi back?! I have to go to the streets to…"

"Calm down, I´m thinking" he showed him the table with the investigation. "We thought he was a sadist… he is not… he hates failing… maybe he is taking this too personal" he put a hand on his chin. "Maybe he… takes the failures of his victims as his own… maybe he failed an important person for him and is forcing his victims to try and make it right… probably he ended up losing his brother as well."

"I am not him"

"Right now, in his eyes, you are" the silver haired man continued. "And for him to get over it, to avoid failing, you have to win against him"

"And I..."

"You are not cooperating"

"Will he hurt Itachi?"

"For now… he represent his brother, so he will be fine" he started tipping in a computer. "Maybe I can find the case… if his brother was murdered too then there has to be a file. This is the best way to find him."

"How many cases relating brothers can be?"

"You will be surprised"

-In an apartment-

"What the hell was I thinking?" Tobirama was drinking whiskey from the bottle, crying. He has practically begged his ex to get back together and to end his killing spree. He even promised to cover him, for God´s sake! That went against everything he believed in and he was ready to do it… and why? Because he loved that damn idiot. And he was sure that the man loved him back. "I´m pathetic"

"Glad you noticed" his cousin Tokka, took the bottle before he can get completely wasted. "And before you start claiming your love for a serial murderer" she rolled her eyes "take a shower and get some sleep. We will talk when you are sober enough to stop bitching about your ex."

"I´m not bitching"

"Yes, you are" he laid on the bed, where his cousin covered him. "Tobi nii-san… I know that you love him, but… there are times when we need to do harsh things to the people we love. You between all people should know it."

"Ehhhh?" his drunken mind was working slower than normal. "Oh, you are referring to last time" he licked his lips. "Well, last time didn´t work right, no? Aniya is dead, he killed himself after he was arrested" he turned around, seeing the image of his brother hanging from the ceiling of a cell. "He is dead"

"That was not your fault. Hashirama-niisan decided for himself… as he decided to keep a man on his basement for years just because of his insane obsession with him" she coughed a bit. "I suffered too because of his crime and suicide, but he should have accepted his guilt, even for the death of Madara. And Izuna should have gotten over it too, he shouldn´t be recreating the murder of his brother with those innocent kids."

"He always says that he hates failing and… he keeps repeating it. He thought he failed Madara for not saving him in time."

"Yes? Have you tried to tell him that he didn´t fail?"

"Yes, a lot of times"

"Then there is nothing else you can do but go to the police and tell them. Maybe in the jail then can help him… or put him in a mental hospital where he could work out his mental problems"

"His father was a serial murderer too" he said.

"Then his instability runs in the family" Tokka grabbed the phone he had on his bed table. Her plan was to call the police from there and tell them what she knew. She needed to keep her cousin out of harms way, but she stopped. She didn´t know all the details, she couldn´t give them all the information.

"Hello, police?"

"I have some information about the serial killer but… I don´t have all the details" she whispered, not wanting to awake her cousin. "I have someone that has them, can I bring him in the morning?"

"We don´t have time, the murderer has another victim…"

"And my informant is completely drunk, I can´t bring them like this" she was mad, but she kept her voice low to let her cousin sleep. "I will take him in the morning, no matter what. You are going to have to keep this in the dark, he is someone important. Oh, and try to beat the information out of him. He isn´t this cooperative."

"I… understand, madam. Please bring him as soon as he sobers up" she looked at Tobirama. Apparently she was going to have to drag him to the police station kicking and screaming. The next morning she handed him clothes to conceal himself and dragged the drunken fool to the place. Kakashi was expecting anyone but the man that was being forced to enter to his station by his cousin.

"Congressman Senju? What…?"

"We are here, tell them" Tokka showed him to the front. He glared at her, but she was stern. "Tell them about your ex boyfriend and his stupid "I hate failing" thing"

"Your ex… boyfriend?"

"I had a feeling it was him since a long time ago" he grabbed a bottle he has been hiding in some place and took a drink. Sasuke, who spent the night in the police station, was hearing it all. "He always repeated those words, it was like a mantra. And the amount of days was exactly the same amount of years his brother was kept captive in an underground cell, being tortured and raped."

"Let me guess, the brother was found dead"

"Practically. He was sick and by the time the police freed him it was too late. He died of cardiac arrest a few days later. That affected him more than you can think. They only had each other and he felt that he failed him."

"And now he is recreating the traumatic experience with others" Kakashi crossed his arms. "Do you have any proofs?"

"We talked yesterday and he practically admitted it" he sighed. "And that boy Tokka talked about… that boy´s disappearance is my fault for not coming straight here when he said that" he took a deep drink. "How pathetic of myself, getting drunk because the man I love is committing serial murder… plus I´m a bit guilty for this."

"How can you be guilty?"

"We knew each other over that crime… the kidnapper and rapist of his brother… was my own aniya… he was my aniya" he drank again. "Hashirama was obsessed with Madara, so obsessive that he even commit suicide to continue stalking him even in death."

"That´s just plain creepy" Kakashi continue writing something in his notebook, making a note of asking for Madara Uchiha´s file. "The name of the murderer?"

"Izuna Uchiha" the silver haired police walked straight to the computer and started typing. Soon he had the case file on it and started reading. It was a local case, the son of a serial murderer disappeared one day and no one heard form him again in years. His brother became obsessed with searching for him and wrote a blog of hate against the one he believed was the culprit. Then the police found out about the underground cell and Madara´s captivity.

"What have you found out?" Sasuke appeared from behind with a mug of coffee on his hands. "what happened?"

"Ehh?"

"You are reading that madman´s case, aren´t you?"

"Well, yes" the man rubbed his nape. "I don´t know what to do. Just look at this mess" he signalled. "You know… Tajima Uchiha was the last case your father resolve before failing ill. The bastard was tough cookie, but we managed to throw him in jail. We felt so good... we never thought about the damage we did to those children."

"You did your job"

"Yes, but the kids form that family were vulnerable. Izuna´s instability is a result of that"

"No one forced him to do this" Sasuke looked at the file again. "Madara surely was a victim, but that doesn´t give him the right to kill whoever he wants."

"I know" he looked at the cell phone. "Any more calls?"

"No, he is stable now" outside, Tobirama appeared to be trying to empty that bottle in a single gulp. He was probably having it bad, as he was still in love with the man who now has become a criminal. "Do you think he will get over that?"

"Maybe I don´t know"

"You are right" he was trembling a bit. "You are going to help me save Itachi, no?"

"Right"

-In another place-

"You know, I didn´t want to do this… but it´s the only way" Izuna was talking to Itachi, who was chained to the floor. In his drugged state, the younger Uchiha couldn´t do much but to listen to his ramblings. In the last few days, he heard the history of Madara at least a hundredth times. He felt sorry for the poor guy, but... his brother was another history.

"I…"

"I should have been faster" then one of the cams caught the image of Sasuke walking in the area. The man got up from his place near his captive and went upstairs. "He was fast, maybe… maybe this is over already. This has to end here and now"

"Izunaaaaaa" the weasel heard his younger brother calling. "Izuna Uchiha! Show yourself and give me my brother back!"

"Oh, no, you have to really find us to win"

"Freeze!" another person came from behind, pointing a gun at him. Kakashi was going to shoot him, he felt like that, until he remembered that he was policeman and shouldn´t be doing that kind of things. "You are under arrest" he cuffed him. "Where is Itachi?"

"Itachi, eh?" Izuna smiled. "You were close to him"

"Tell me where he is"

"Find him"

"You believe that you went through hell before, eh? Well, now you are going to feel what hell is really like inside jail" the silverette gave him to one of his coworkers and started searching around the house. If Tobirama was right, then the cell should be pretty similar to the one that housed Madara for his last years. "Where are you?"

"Izuna" Sasuke walked in and saw Izuna to the face when he walked away. The look on his face was truly happy, as the nightmare was over for him. He arrived on time. This one arrived on time to save his brother… to safe Madara…

"You know what this means, no? I won"

"No, you didn´t" clarified the other, who was being pushed inside the police car. "Just like in the case of Madara, no one wins in a situation like this."

"But Itachi is alive"

"Madara was too"

"It was too late for him when I saved him"

"He was alive and was happy to be again with you. You didn´t fail him, now" he showed the house. "you have failed him"

"I didn´t… I didn´t fail him!" Itachi was taken out of the house a few minutes later. Sasuke rushed to his older brother. He was failing to the floor, but otherwise he was okay. It was only a drug. Izuna saw that from the car, cuffed to the seat. "Tobirama told you, no?"

"Yes" he answered.

"Is he still mad at me? I… still love him."

"Why did you leave him then"

"Because my hate for failing got me" he punched him chest with his free hand. "You haven´t answer, is he still mad at me for leaving?"

"Ask him yourself"

-A few months later-

"I wasn´t expecting to see you here" Izuna talked to the one that was on the other part of the glass, talking trough the phone. "How was your life?"

"How was yours?" Tobirama moved on the chair, a little bit uncomfortable. He knew what kind of damage his relation to this man could do to his reputation, but he was still in love with him and didn´t want to leave him alone, despite that they probably will never be able to be together in the same way as before. "Don´t answer that, I know the answer"

"Surprisingly, it was okay. They are actually very respectful of serial killers here" he answered, smiling. "I´m just happy that they didn't put me in the same jail as my father. Comparing me to him would probably drive me mad."

"Your father has been dead for a long time"

"Anyway, the comparison is still there" he breathed in. "Are you sure you want to be here with me? A congressman visiting a convicted serial murder…"

"I´m okay" he shook his shoulders. "In fact, I´m thinking of leaving politics, it gets on my nerves" the albino put a hand on the crystal wall. "Really, that group are just as dishonest as my father, something I never want to deal with again."

"Yes…"

"It´s fine by me, really. And it doesn´t have anything to do with you… or Hashirama or Madara or anything like that. I´m just… really tired of lies and everything" the other put a hand against his on the other side. "I missed you. I wish I could have… stopped you that day in the clinic, before you begin…"

"I know, but you didn´t have the fault" Izuna shrugged it off. "It was my decision to go in a killing spree and in that moment I don´t think there was something you could humanly done to stop me."

"Not even Madara?"

"I believe… no, not even him. I wanted to kill someone since before his dead" he breathed in. "I´m working on it"

"Working on what?"

"On my hate… Failure is something natural and I have to accept it" he took another deep breath. "I still hate failing, but I´m sure soon… I will accept that."


End file.
